Quick removal of fat is an ancient ideal. Papers reported that deoxycholic acid has fat removal properties when injected to a fat deposition site in the body. At present, deoxycholic acid is mainly derived from an animal body. Although the cost is relatively low, but there exists a risk that it may contain animal pathogens and other harmful factors.
In order to realize the full potential of deoxycholic acid in removing fat and to solve the problems brought about by animal-derived products, the present invention provides a method for chemically synthesizing a deoxycholic acid. The resultant products not only have high yield, high purity, but also are applicable by quality control and convenient for industrial production.